


The Dragon's Fox

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: The Dragon's Inventor [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #Mentioned/talked about Child molestation/rape, F/M, Forced Father-Daughter incest, Genji Yakuza, Genji's Dragon - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Yakuza A/U, Yakuza Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Late at night Genji receives a call from his uncle demanding to speak with him. And when he finally goes to meet with the man Brigit receives and unexpected visit from someone from her past.





	The Dragon's Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yakuza A/U where Genji and Hanzo never had their major blow out so Genji never joined Overwatch. If I decide to continue this story though this might change….  
> This is not a part of the Dark Genji universe.  
> Also I will probably rewrite the conversation she has with her father because it doesn’t go the way I wanted it to go near the end.
> 
> Please be advised there is talk/implied child sexual abuse in the past.
> 
> Anyways you can catch me on tumblr at https://ladynightshade30.tumblr.com/ where I not only talk about and post drabbles/stories on Overwatch but I will also on occasion hopefully start posting stuff on Transformers and Mortal Kombat. You will also be able to catch sneak peaks of my upcoming stories. As well as watch/read me talk about my orginal works, both published and unpublished.
> 
> I may add more to this one.

Genji groaned and rolled over when the buzzing of his phone started to get too annoying to ignore. He snorted and rolled his eyes when he saw his uncle’s name on the screen. He was tempted to press the ignore button when the ringing stopped. A relieved sigh escaped his mouth as he moved to place the phone back on the rickety night stand by the bed intent on rolling over and going back to sleep. But just as he had reached out to pull Brigit against him again the vibrations on his phone started up again causing him to curse loudly and roll back over answering the phone.

“What is it old man?” he asked running his free hand through his hair. “I was asleep.”

“What took you so long?” the older man asked his voice laced with mock worry. “This is the fourth time I‘ve called you. I was starting to wonder if something happened to you.”

“Cut the bullshit,” Genji yawned. “And tell you what you want so I can get back to sleep.”

“There is something I need to speak to you about.”

“Fine I’ll see you tomorrow.” Genji said before disconnecting the call and turning on his phone’s sleep setting.  
“Genji?” came a soft voice.

“Hhmm?” he asked as he rolled back over pulling Brigit against him.

“Is everything alright?” 

Genji sighed and buried his face in his girlfriend’s shoulder, inhaling her scent. “Yeah my uncle just wants to talk to me about something.”

“What about?” she asked softly as he rolled them both over so he was resting on his back with her on his chest. 

“Not a clue.” He answered as he started running his finger tips down her spine as he settled down to return to sleep. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow. Either way it’s probably nothing important so I’m sure it’s nothing for you to worry about my sweet Kitsune. So let’s go back to sleep.”

“Alright.” She whispered before sharing a quick kiss with him before settling back down on his chest. “Good night.”

“Night.”  
####  
“Alright I’m here.” Genji said as he collapsed into a chair across from his uncle and put his feet up on the man’s desk much to the older man’s annoyance. “What do you want old man? I’ve got places to be and a girl to get back to.”

“I thought you should see these,” Hideki said as he tossed a manila envelope onto the desk in front of Genji a sick, almost gleeful grin on his face. “Before you saw your little fox again.”

Genji sighed and reached for the envelope, ripping it open so he could pull out whatever it was his uncle wanted him to see. A dark frown crossed his face and he turned his attention to the man his mother had called brother the desire to brutally beat the smug smirk off the older man’s face nearly overwhelming him.

“What the fuck is this?” he hissed launching to his feet and throwing the photos back at the man. “What the FUCK is this?”

“Jealous that you weren’t first?” his uncle asked mockingly.

“She’s five fucking years old you in these you little shit,” Genji snarled his dragon’s own rage threatening to consume his mind and trying to claw its way out of his back. “What the fuck are you doing with these? How the fuck did you even get these?”

“Nothing on the web stays hidden for long.”

Now Genji really did want to beat the man to death because the only way his uncle could have found these were if he had actively looked for them on the dark web.  
“Bury them,” Genji ordered coldly as he pulled his lighter from his pocket and one by one light the photos on fire and dropped them onto the marble desk top watching them burn. “Destroy any evidence they ever existed.”

He took more than a little satisfaction that it was messing up his uncle’s prized desk.

“And if I don’t?” Hideki called after him as Genji headed for the door.

“What?” Genji hissed as he slowly turned to face his uncle as his dragon demands to be set free getting louder.

“What if I don’t bury them?”

Genji felt his dragon growl as he finally released it and it made itself known by slithering out of his back and curling itself around his shoulders to hiss angrily at his uncle. “If you don’t bury it then you will be sorry.”

A cruel smirk crossed his lips and a cold feeling filled the pit of Genji’s stomach at the next words that left Hideki’s mouth. “Even if I do bury those as well as the other pictures not to mention the videos I doubt the next batch will be easy to bury.” 

“What the fuck did you do old man?”

“She was after all very popular in these so I would imagine some of them would want to see their little fox all grown up.” 

The words had Genji seeing red as his dragon slid off his shoulder and down his body. The serpentine dragon crossed the room in order to slither up onto the older man’s desk causing the dark smirk on Hideki’s face to slowly fall as he stared at the threatening Dragon before turning his attention to his nephew who was staring at him with the same blood thirsty look on his face.

“You will bury every video and every photo of Brigit,” Genji repeatedly coldly. “And you will do by the end of the night and send me a list of anyone in the area who had them by the end of the week.

“You don’t command me boy!” Hideki snapped defiantly despite the fear that colored his voice. “I am on the Elder’s council!”

“Not anymore.” Genji said coldly before kicking the door shut with his foot.

***

“Genji?” Brigit called out as she walked down the hall wearing one of her boyfriend’s button up shirts, following the noises she heard in the kitchen. “Is that you?”

She froze at the entrance to her kitchen at the sight of the unknown white male standing in her apartment looking through her cabinets. He had slicked back salt and pepper hair with a hideous scar that ran from the corner of his mouth up his cheek and towards the top of his ear. He was wearing stained jeans and a tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal some amateurish tattoos. That reminded her of the prison tattoos that she had seen on some of Genji’s friends.

“It’s been awhile pumpkin.” He said casually as he grabbed a mug before she could do more then take a step backwards or say anything.

“Do I know you?” she asked as she slowly started to back up towards her hall entrance while she watched him pour himself a cup of coffee. “And how the hell did you even get into my apartment?”

“Of course you do,” he said turning to face her and giving her a good view of the small scars that ran down his cheek. “I’m your father.”

She shook her head slowly while she continued to move into the hallway intent on getting to her room where her phone was so she could call Genji. “No. No you’re not. You’re the crazy, creepy man in my fucking apartment. And again how the hell did you get into my apartment?”

A frown crossed his face as he slowly set his coffee cup down on the counter with a deep sigh as he started moving around the counter. “That’s no way to speak to your father young lady. Come here now.”

“You’re not my father.” She snapped dashing down the hall for her room.

The strange man dashed after her, grabbing her before she could shut the door to her bedroom, dragging her kicking and screaming back down to the hall before throwing her over the arm of the couch in her front room. 

“Let me go,” she screamed as she thrashed about on the arm attempting to kick him away. 

“You know,” the stranger said as he grabbed her hair and shoved her face down into the couch cushions. “If you had just behaved properly like you were supposed to when you were younger we would still be the perfect happy little family. Maybe the two of us can start our own happy little family. I’m sure your Jap lover won’t mind.”

“Fuck you!” she screamed into the material of her couch.

“Honestly my little fox that wasn’t my intent. But you know me I’m always willing to improvise. And if you don’t start behaving I’ll drag you into the bedroom and we can play games again. Or better yet I’ll drag you out onto the balcony and show all your neighbors how much of a whore you are. And maybe if that boy of yours shows up I might be willing to let him have his term before the neighbors. With his reputation I am sure he wouldn’t mind the show of prowess.”

Brigit started thrashing around more violently. “No. No. No!”

The man behind her cursed and whipped her around, slapping her hard across the face causing blood to trickle down her chin. “I will reteach you respect brat.”

***

“Bri?”Genji asked as he burst into the apartment his dragon launching himself off his shoulders to hunt down their young mate.

His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the mess that had been made of her front room. 

“Bri?” he asked again slowly moving into the apartment following his dragon’s lead after closing the door silently behind him as he released one of the kunai he kept in his jacket sleeve. 

“Genji,” whimpered a soft voice from the kitchen.

“Bri,” Genji whispered softly as he followed his cooing and mewling dragon towards the voice.

His dragon led him to the kitchen where he saw a bleeding and whimpering Brigit leaning against the refrigerator in the corner of the room. 

“Baby,” Genji breathed as he rushed to her side and gently cupped her face his fingers trailing over her cheeks to check for anything broken or cracked. “Are you okay?”

His only answer was a soft moan, followed by a whimper of pain as she peered at him from behind a swollen eye. His hands quickly ghosted along her body feeling for breaks, sprains or cracks.

“Thank the gods nothing feels broken,” he murmured softly before reaching up to cup her face .

Carefully Genji gathered her up into his arms muttering soft, ‘I know I know’ into her ear when she moaned in pain while he carried her to her room, setting her down on the bed as gently as possible. His dragon curled himself in her lap and mewled softly as his soft light filled the darkened room, trying to comfort her as best he could without hurting her. Genji made sure she was settled comfortably as much as he could before trying to get up only to be stopped by her hand on his wrist.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered carefully brushing her hair from her face. “I’m just going to call a doctor and get some ice packs for you.”

Genji placed a soft kiss against the side of her mouth, doing his best to avoid her bruises, before he slipped from the room and made his way down the hall pulling out his phone not only to call a doctor but to call some of the family’s enforcers to track down his lovely Fox’s father and hold him until further notice. In the meantime he made another call to a high end hotel and made arrangements for her to stay there until he could get the damage cleaned up.


End file.
